An image forming apparatus capable of forming color images may typically include four photosensitive media that may each form yellow images, magenta images, cyan images and black images, respectively. The four photosensitive media may generally be arranged in a row while a transfer medium may be disposed along side of the four photosensitive media so that each color image formed on each of the photosensitive media is sequentially superimposed onto the transfer medium, thereby forming a full color image.
In such an image forming apparatus, the accuracy of color registration, where each different color image is precisely superimposed onto the transfer medium, is important in order to obtain a high quality image. If the color images are not accurately superimposed, such misalignment between the images may be visibly noticeable, resulting in a poor impression of the quality of the full color image by a user.
To increase the accuracy of the color registration may require an increase in machining accuracies of various components, including the photosensitive media. However, to increase the machining accuracy of the photosensitive media may result in high expenses and also may be technically limiting. Therefore, other systems and methods to increase the accuracy of the color registration are desirable.